User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Random Chatter Deceased WWs Forgot to reply back. I'll start adding some stuff. KuHB1aM 18:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) The Stig It's now common fact that Michael Schumacher is the Stig. :P Vault01 16:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :It seems I am not the only one on the wiki who watches Top Gear. Better change that now 0_0 //--Run4urLife! 16:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::The stig isn't michael schumacher.Because Schumacher has a legaly binding contract (Running off a mate who studies law here) with ferari still that says he can't apear on television other than for ferari.Also yay two people other than me watch top gearVegas adict 18:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::He unmasked himself on Top Gear, you fool. //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I've only seen the Vietnam Special and even I'' saw the Stig unveiling. //--Radiation King 21:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::What/Who is this "Stig"? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Weston, go watch better television. Anyway, the Stig is played by a variety of people all wearing the same outfit. Schumacher wore it once and unmasked as a publicity stunt and to throw people off. It's true. --Solbur 22:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) So he is ''a Stig. --Twentyfists 13:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, so it was a trick. //--Radiation King 14:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I was right (ish) 21:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, it was a trick. I suppose you could add that Jacob is one of the Stigs. :P Vault01 16:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Queries Is raikov a member of the senate scientific advisory commity?Vegas adict 10:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Never really considered it. As head of operations over in Warrior Weapons, I'd imagine so, but I'm not sure. I reckon he should be. I'll talk to Templar about it, seeing as he wrote the fanon Enclave. //--Run4urLife! 10:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking that the leaders of enclave projects plus a chairman should be on itVegas adict :::Hmmm. Yeah, he'd probably be on there, then. And its spelled Committee. //--Run4urLife! 11:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I haz spelling issues. :(Vegas adict 11:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you think people on the committee wouls know about the more secret enclave projects even if thier not involved in them?Vegas adict 11:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They might, but there'd be some iron-clad air-tight confidentiality policy that leads to them being fired and posted on the front lines or something if they tell anyone about other projects. But then, to prevent interproject sabotage, there's just as much chance that they wouldn't know. //--Run4urLife! 11:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Any Complaints? Is C4 allowed to put those coments about templar on his user page?Vegas adict 07:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Which userpage? His own or Templar's? //--Run4urLife! 11:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::HisVegas adict 11:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Once again Alright I got another idea, I know you are gonna say its not gonna work for whatever reason, but I want to at least know that it is bad rather then ask myself why. Alright we know about Tranquiltity lane built ina Vault, well what if with the data the Enclave make a special Prison using the same tech to hold prisinors that are important, like Politicol prinsoners, to soliders who have data needed to face an enemy and that conventiol Toture isn't enough. I'm sure you will think it is a good idea but not going to make sense in this world. thanks for reading. --Brengarrett 16:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Conventional torture works. It works because the victim is on borrowed time, and the human body hates pain. And the prospect of that pain is what adds the psychological element. Everyone breaks. Its only a matter of time, and a matter of what's needed to break them. I don't think the military would spend the money on such a project with an active war going on. Especially when they have professional torturers from the CIA who can do the job. //--Run4urLife! 17:13, 28 May 2009 (UTC) thats what I thought. But I think myideas have at least some merit. Its ok. But still I wonder what the enclave would use the data from that Vault. Think they wold try that if they could?--Brengarrett 17:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :What good would it do them? They already have Tranquiliy Lane. //--Run4urLife! 17:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) but it was made for the Vault, so why keep it in a vaullt. know what forget it., anyway thanks for the imput *walks off*--Brengarrett 17:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh! The Data from Tranquility Lane itself! Yeah, as soon as they got around to checking on the Vaults around DC, they'd go over it and all. //--Run4urLife! 17:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Reply to nasty messages That's actually a good thing. Enclave would clear out the slavers who control the compound area of Ronto for me. Besides my views on factions have since realligned and are now in favor of the enclave instead of against. I'll discuss why later on the Fanon irc. Such sensitive information is not safe to be posted on your talk page. ElectricTape 11:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :STOP USING HEADER 1Vegas adict 11:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what Vegas said. Also, why not safe for my Talk? Paranoia. Those men in the hallway are Warrior Weapons. And they are keeping an eye on you and what you're up to! //--Run4urLife! 11:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Just a chat Just thought I think mention an idea. After Sasuke and Jacob meet, Sasuke will locate and infiltrate the claws HQ, leave a note of challenge for Bren (for Jacob as he is a bit busy) and take Skyler's Guantlet, I mean he is a ninja and what better then a demon like Claw. God I have so many ideas, I just can't use them all due to going against the story and such. Buts that ok. http://abridgedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Abridged_Series_Wiki BTW check it out, it's improving. --Brengarrett 14:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Or they could clash after the second battle of Jerusalem, because Jacob'll be fighting for the Horde and (presumably) the Claws will too, to boot the Last Legion out. //--Run4urLife! 14:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) that makes sense. Thats why your an admin and I'm not. Thanks. Also what do you think of my wiki. I been working hard to make it good. Feel free to help if you want. --Brengarrett 14:35, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, what? What's wrong with my userpage? Not enough? Is something wrong with the formatting since I'm not really good with wikia stuff.--Owrm 21:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The fact that you're being abrasive and you just got here. Composite 4 21:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Oh that does make quite a bit of sense. I didn't mean too make it seem like I was saying that if I have a disagreement with someone it means they're either an idiot or annoying, but it does easily come off that way. I just sorta wrote it without much forethought, and I didn't intend too come off arrogant or a jackass.--Owrm 22:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ideas I'm starting to make a habit of running my ideas past you, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Alrighty, so I have this idea for a very small place in the Maryland wastes where some martial arts knowledge has been preserved. Not a lot, mind you, but some. Also, I was planning on making an android character. Not a Kain, but a worker android who escapes the Commonwealth, is programmed with advanced combat protocols by the Railroad instead of having his mind wiped, at his request, and heads out to wherever Fireman is setting up his settlements. And, just to be ironic, this android is an opponent of technology who carries only a Sledgehammer as his standard weapon. And I was also going to suggest that my now-deceased character Elias Webb, who I haven't wrote yet, was one of those "Fast Learner" type people. --Twentyfists 12:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Jackals Picture Apearently Tehk thinks that thishttp://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/images/5717-1-1240852007.jpg is Jackal. --Cerebralz 19:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I think it could be, sure looks like a Stealth Ghoul guy. --Brengarrett 21:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I figured that Jackal was just awesome. Not stealthy, just awesome... --Twentyfists 23:27, 2 June 2009 (UTC) He wears leather armor, with both sleeves intact, and combat armor over it. And an aviator cap like a Super Mutant Master. //--Run4urLife! 23:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Eh help please? So yeah you said leave I message if I need help. So on this PC I can't get onto my account with Boythorn and stuff on it for some reason so I had to make a new account but I'm able to use the same name? Can you tell me any possible reasons that this isn't working, it keeps saying my user name is invalid. --Rhinosasauras 20:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :You're probably misspelling it. You were in first as Rhinosasaur'u'''s. //--Run4urLife! 20:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Omg I can't believe I didn't notice that thanks alot man --Rhinosasauras 20:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :No bother. //--Run4urLife! 20:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Jacob But that IS scary! //--TehK 23:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Not quite what I had in mind. //--Run4urLife! 23:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) thats how! //--TehK 23:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) You can go ahead and delete my page Fergus Dilvare. It's pretty bad in my own opinion.--Owrm 02:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Done. Composite 4 02:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Symbol I changed it, muahahahaha! I was hoping for a golden eagle or eagle standard, but the nazis had swastikas on their's and the other files wouldn't load correctly --KuHB1aM 21:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Another lame idea Jacob can make a woman pregant, just by looking at her. --Brengarrett 22:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Haha. //--Run4urLife! 22:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Can't believe no one thought of that one. It just came to me one night and I thought "Thats it" And now you know, because Knowledge is power, nd the bad news is that I g2g, but like a Bean Burrito, I will be back --Brengarrett 22:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Which part is the bad news: that you're leaving, or you'll be back? J/K, it wouldn't be Tranquility Lane without'cha. How about this one: "Jacob Vaughton sold his soul to the devil for his rugged good looks and unparalleled martial arts ability. Shortly after the transaction was finalized, Jacob roundhouse kicked the devil in the face and took his soul back. The devil, who appreciates irony, couldn't stay mad and admitted he should have seen it coming. They now play poker every second Wednesday of the month." //--Radiation King 00:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I dunno about direct transcripts of the Chuck Norris Facts. Which, incidentally, started off as Vin Diesel Facts. //--Run4urLife! 00:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sweeper Scale Here is an evolved sweeper compared to a younger version of Jacob. http://outlanderthemovie.files.wordpress.com/2009/01/moorwen-on-fire.jpg //--TehK 00:31, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Muahhahhahah Do you like Fallout Fanon Wiki:Aotd //--TehK 15:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. But you have Jacob listed as one of the Best Aotd's, and he's not on the list. Did you make a typo? //--Run4urLife! 15:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's on the list! Twice! <_< >_> //--TehK 15:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry about that. I Ctrl+F'ed Vaughton and my computer came up with zilch. The processor responsible is due one accident with a large hammer in the near future. 0_0 //--Run4urLife! 15:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC)\ A Gauge Shotty http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gauge_(bore_diameter)#Conversion_guide Muahahahaha. //--TehK 19:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Punt Guns, I mentioned them somewhere before . . . //--Run4urLife! 19:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Ban Me You know what, just go ahead and if you dont I'll go into self imposed exial for a couple of days and then I can come back and give you a list of contradictory article, here is the tiltle of it '''Fallout Fanon'. Things are going to always contradict something sometimes when working with canon and even if you dont people can yell out heritic and the article is gone. the armour on that page was fair and balance and represented a combat amrour system utalised by the Commonwealth nations. Here, since you are so egger to make every things exact to canon maby you should take your own advice and start with this one http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chinese_Power_Armor and follow up with the entire site since the games own canon contradicts itself much of the time. I can't believe something what took me an hour would finaly end my activities here at this site. If you truely feel that my interpretation of canon is so folty that warrnts its entire page to be deleted then go ahead and delete every thing that contradicts itself including ALL the Enclave article becuase the Enclave was "destroyed for ever" twice. -- Templar88 02:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Templar, let me explain something, you have a habit of turning all your organizations into overpowered gods. You sometimes blatantly contradict canon and then tell others to do their research, and when presented with contradictory evidence you ignore it. If you would like I can restore the article, and you can alter it. And for your information, I, along with Run4, are working on cleaning up the wiki, I think you've noticed the difference in article numbers as of late. Composite 4 02:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The page has been restored. Composite 4 02:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Another thing I'd like to be clear, if the page is not changed to be made plausible, or just turns into European combat armor then it gets axed. Composite 4 02:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, Templar, the Chinese Power Armor you mentioned is modified American Power Armor, made by Chinese Spies in America. Not an independent response made by a nation on a whole other continent. It's T-4x armor with shaved-down plating and a pneumatics system (that is presumably very small positive displacement, otherwise it'd need a fairly large compressor). Even given my limited machining experience, I could modify the plating to allow greater range of movement, and such tools could be modified from the machines in Mama Dolce's factory with all that industrial machinery. The pneumatics system would be beyond my current level of experience though. Its not totally beyond the realm of imagination. //--Run4urLife! 11:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) so a bunch of chinese spy were succuseful in duplicating Power amrour before the great war. the fact that the UK, the largest economic superpower in europe perhaps the world do to the time devergense was not able to do the same. Everyone shruged off by idea with limited reasoning like they were "isolated". If they were so isolated how could a group of chinese be able to steal a peice of advanced military hardware from right under the americans noses and on there home turf. -- Templar88 15:54, 6 June 2009 (UTC) The largest economy? Last I heard there country was in ruins right before the Great War. Composite 4 16:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) comparative to the rest of Europe, it was one of the biggest yes. Just like America was able to keep fighting and do dozens of huge projects, other countries were also continued fighting one anther until everyone thought that nuclear weapons were the last option. When fighting a war Politian and or leaders tend to through out the simple laws of currency and uses whatever they have to win wars. UK would have been majorly strained yes, but it continued to fight in a modern fashion, and one of those way of fighting was through technological superiority. -- Templar88 16:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Chinese spies presumably nicked power armor during the riots which it was used to quell. And given that the Chinese were already there, and that they made the stuff in the Blamco factory, its not as far fetched as you'd like to think, considering the Chinese Remnant managed to stay hidden right next to the Citadel, which is built on the ruins of the Pentagon, in spite of broadcasting propaganda via radio. And the Vault says the Resource Wars left both sides in ruins. Taken from one of the Fallout Bibles. So, if you don't want your idea to be shrugged off, please try to keep in mind that Canon states they were left almost in ruins, which would leave them in no fit state to spy on someone who wasn't attacking them, their industry and resources exhausted, and their economically independent (working and earning, and consequently fighting) population devastated. If you think any country would be willing to invest in something that would put what's left of the portion of population that supports their economy back in a war which left them in such a state, you're severely deluded. //--Run4urLife! 18:17, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Question One, i really want to flesh out Westons darker side for when we go back to Jeursmal. Is there at any way possible chance that he is sent out alone and then all these carazy stuff hapens to his mind (I.E He sees blood spaarrted across the walls, Ghosts of people, that stuff) and you guys find him as a nervous wreck? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:51, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, most of the fighting in Jerusalem will be on the surface this time, but there will be some clearing up to do in the catacombs. Feel free to have Weston become separated and stumble across the room Hennard killed Dutch in. //--Run4urLife! 13:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, cool. Got a question though...what would Jacob/ Jackal do when they found Weston? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nothing too rash. They'd help him limp out of there, offer what comfort they could. //--Run4urLife! 13:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Before taking him to a medic proberblyVegas adict 14:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Vegas, what i plan to do is not pyshciall harm Weston, well, maybe a little but, it's not really going to be a Combat area. It's more going to be fleshing out Westons flaws and things like that. Sure, he might kill one guy, but, it's going to be instead of "Weston shot off a round and the Crusades soldier's head exploded in a shower of gore", its going to be like "Weston watched, from behind cover with his head peeked out, as the Red-Eye's a-glowing Last Legion soldier moved towards his postion. Drawing his knife, Weston pounced...". Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Just pointing out that if he went mad they might take him to one of the wates halfway decent doctorsVegas adict ::::: Weston is'nt going mad. He's simply just becoming a little more crazy. A little more paranoid. He's bassicly deeping the cracks. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::How deep will they get? //-The Gambler 14:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Deep enough that Weston is going to have flashbacks. And Run! Post in the 2400 RP! Please! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Grr He vandalized pages! //--TehK 03:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh I thought you meant Beatmaster (you did right?), well, it was a joke between me and Cerebralz. Also, he did it too me aswell! He even said you were my gay lover on my page! //--TehK 03:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I told him that in strict confidence! XD //--Run4urLife! 03:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Join teh IRC. //--TehK 18:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) New Perk Add this perk to Jacobs list: THIS PERK I MADE IT YEAH //--TehK 11:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, mind if I change that around a little (otherwise someone might move to have it removed)? //--Run4urLife! 20:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Kay. //--TehK 20:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Now known as Anything Goes. //--Run4urLife! 20:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::/me throws pencil at Jacobs eye. It's super effective! //--TehK 20:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) U luv catz Cat shall become a.. CYBERDOG!! //--TehK 14:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Shit! Somebody get my assault rifle! (Cat is a demon in himself. Dutch secretly feared the beast) KuHB1aM 14:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Dutch was scared of a tiny dog!? //--TehK 14:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) How will this happen? //--Run4urLife! 14:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Oh of course, Cat will be captured for interrogation and then turned into a robot dog! //--TehK 14:48, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Thats as feeble as using Jacob as a reason for making Riley a black belt. No, you can't do that. Jacob would not teach Riley something that could potentially get him badly hurt. //--Run4urLife! 14:51, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fine! Some dude that used to be Enclave gives Cat a robotic enhancements then! (Get the joke?) //--TehK 14:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::The second I posted my last comment I realised I should have used the same damn joke. //--Run4urLife! 14:54, 10 June 2009 (UTC) He rips off one of Rolands robo-arms and Riley puts it on Cat! //--TehK 14:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :You forget that Jacob is better friends with Roland than any of the other characters present. //--Run4urLife! 14:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Dun worry it'll grow back. And Riley is using duct tape to put it on Cat. //--TehK 15:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::*sigh* Ask Radiation King first. If he says no, find some other cyborg to mug. //--Run4urLife! 15:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) That was a joke.. lol. //--TehK 15:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I waas just carrying the joke on. Apparently, my sense of humor is lost on you. Knuckle-dragger. :P //--Run4urLife! 15:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) OMGOMGOMG! //--TehK 17:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey! We were having fun with that talk page! //--TehK 17:30, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! I don't care! I deleted the page, and I deleted the talk, as its unnecessary without the page. No sense in ripping into him when I just chunked his work in the fire, so to speak. //--Run4urLife! 17:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::O. K. //--TehK 17:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't take that tone with me! >:[ //--Run4urLife! 17:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::He's Watching. //--TehK 17:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Come on, Krush! I already tore him more assholes than he needed! --Twentyfists 17:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) vault 107 destruction lol Thanks for pointing that out... Insane Survivor 18:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :No bother. //--Run4urLife! 18:20, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Ronto Can I make a Ronto RP? //--TehK 01:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Don't let it degenerate into cock-dangling. //--Run4urLife! 01:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Run, I actually think he should develop the Ronto page before making an RP, I mean, the page is fairly new o.o Composite 4 01:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :And if the RP is intended to develop the page, and let other people have a hand in building Ronto? //--Run4urLife! 01:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Well, if we're trying to get away from the RP site image, I'd say give the Ronto page some time to develop before you go RPing in it. Composite 4 02:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It's developed enough already. People just don't want to make places anytime soon. //--TehK 02:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly, whats left to develop? That and the other users involved, Vegas and Tape, seem to be on-board for RPing Ronto's story. //--Run4urLife! 13:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I can also suddenly develop my oldest character on the site, who was born in Ronto. (Before I made this page) And I may even be able to play as that character while they live in Ronto and until they moved to York. But that would require the timeline be before 2272 for this RP. //--TehK 13:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Interested My interest has been piqued. What's this experiment you're conducting? --Twentyfists 01:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, its over now, but I was hoping putting Sysop protection on the RP Forum would prevent users from adding RPs that weren't needed, or weren't approved. It didn't work. //--Run4urLife! 01:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Grr Join teh IRC. //--TehK 13:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Wolfrah 90 Is going against established fanon with his articles. Stop him before he destroys the entire USA backstory! KuHB1aM 11:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, it's safe now. He's fixing it... that was a close one, almost cost me my head exploding. KuHB1aM 11:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) AWA Weaponry Can you look over the AWA's new weapon list? All of the weapons listed are Fallout weapons, but I'm still not sure that a link to each page on the Vault would be out of the question, just to avoid confusion. The link is here. --Twentyfists 17:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I looked over the list a while ago. The AWA shows up on my Watchlist. If you're willing to link every one of them to the Vault, go ahead. //--Run4urLife! 17:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I really don't want to, because it'll look even worse then the current list does, as well as being a tedious process. I guess, since they're all from Fallout 2, 3, and Tactics, it's unnecessary. --Twentyfists 17:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::If needs be, leave it as a message on the AWA talk page. //--Run4urLife! 17:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I HAZ R3tUrN3D!!!!1!!!! I am back, :P /'unreturn' FanonCannon shit IRC commands don't work here //--TehK 11:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) 0_0 //--Run4urLife! 12:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Why does it seem that no one wants me here, well if thats how you all want it I will be leaving then. ON MY GIGANTIC COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! FanonCannon 04:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Whut? //--Run4urLife! 14:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cookie You deserve it! //--TehK 01:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Nvm you don't deserve it anymore for making an idiotic rule. //--TehK 19:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Okay mate.User:T.v.l. The Void lives? Runner, since my return I have wanted to see my rp come back to life. That hasn't happened yet, would you like to wrap the story up so we can not just leave everyone's character that participated hanging? This needs to end. FanonCannon 23:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Stop being so impatient. Give it a little time. Some users, me included, are active in other RPs too. //--Run4urLife! 23:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) The Skin I fixed User:Teh Krush/monaco.css. The colors are no longer messed up. //--TehK 11:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :And Userpages? //--Run4urLife! 11:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. //--TehK 11:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::I like it. You get a cookie and a tall glass of milk. //--Run4urLife! 11:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ossim Image:RontoMap2.png|800px|thumb poly -1 50 109 74 173 72 206 66 218 67 263 55 289 43 321 35 343 34 374 26 401 17 422 6 428 3 431 -1 0 -1 Trinity Crater South poly 318 125 335 165 353 182 391 178 422 174 452 163 475 148 483 131 492 119 492 110 487 89 479 70 474 53 442 37 422 39 405 49 396 57 386 69 369 76 356 88 352 98 337 101 328 113 318 127 The University poly 255 497 259 481 271 473 291 477 302 483 313 486 323 492 332 500 333 509 325 516 318 518 302 521 289 521 273 517 Fort Liberty poly 434 452 427 461 430 478 437 489 452 495 470 490 481 479 481 467 478 451 470 446 457 443 The Dome poly 479 429 474 434 478 447 485 459 497 459 509 457 513 448 510 436 509 430 502 425 474 430 C.N. Ruins desc none Hover over The University, The Dome, C.N. Ruins, Trinity Crater South, or Fort Liberty. //--TehK 16:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I likes. //--Run4urLife! 16:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) y isn't u replying to me on IRC. //--TehK 19:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Userbox I reformatted it for you, revert the changes if you like of course. Composite 4 03:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. KuHB1aM 16:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RP Request Not right now, but when All My Sins Remembered ends. It takes place in an backwards alternate fallout fanon timeline than the one we currently have. The Crusade in this RP timeline are the good guys, Jacob and Vlad never the left the Enclave, Bren Tenkage leads the Claws not as a waster vigilante group but as formidable raiders, and D.C. never got fucked up by the Claws vs Crusade war. Starts right around 2281 with the Enclave fighting and destroying the Crusade. I think the idea is kinda cool. This wouldn't have any impact on our current timeline; it wouldn't even be official. Just a nice little spin on our fan-created world where in this RP everything is backwards. What do you think? KuHB1aM 16:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I like it. C4 might not, but he'll probably like the fact that its unofficial, anyway. Except Bren's gone, so I'm not sure who'll fill Tenkage's shoes (it'll probably be me). //--Run4urLife! 16:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Cool. Can you run it by him? He ain't gonna RP anyhow, but it's unofficial and it wouldn't take place in our timeline. KuHB1aM 16:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Will do next time I'm on the IRC. //--Run4urLife! 16:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, so, seeing as it will be unofficial this will mean that I will see none of it in the Crusade article, correct? Composite 4 17:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just for fun. Like the 2400 RP. KuHB1aM 20:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) This sounds.. awesome. How about the Outcasts never left Fort Independence (since the Crusade never battled them, if they were good), and instead were defeated (yes, defeated) by the D.C. brotherhood. Elder Lyons was assassinated by an Outcast shortly before this, and now the Brotherhood is evil over there, and soon joined the Enclave and gave them the citadel. Oooh this is fun. Riley Alan is a murderer, Alexander Vain never died, the MR-6 Armor was never found as the bomb Bren had over there caved in the base (ha, nobody gets it), Micheal Vain stayed in Baltimore, Karen Alan teamed up with teh Jacob (lololol). Hmm, I just sucked myself dry of ideas. When shall we start? //--TehK 00:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :After BAMSR. //--Run4urLife! 00:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Damn it. Can it be before BAMSR?? Like, I mean, we will play at like year 2281, but the events in the past would be different.. And anyway, why would the Crusade suddenly be good? //--TehK 00:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Alternate Timeline. Its unofficial. The RPs as we know them didn't happen. Time and date is up to KuH. //--Run4urLife! 01:04, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::K good. That means that my characters that died in RPs can still be alive, the Outcasts didn't leave, and Bren may not have created the Claws (but he still did in this RP, and they are RAIDARS (lol radar)) //--TehK 01:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's an alternate timeline from our own timeline. Nothing we know as official ever happened. This RP is strictly unofficial and is for fun only, not article junk. I'll set up the story as soon as I get official permission. This should take place around 2279. KuHB1aM 03:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I say we do it. Now, the hard question...to use Sebastian, Weston, or Marshall....Weston "Henchmen" Foster 12:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I just thought of the most horrible thing. Jacob and Bren switch places. Bren is the super soldier and Jacob leads the claws. Same personalities though. //--TehK 18:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) No, everyone is the same, but they turned out different. Jacob doesn't leave the Enclave. KuHB1aM 19:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Can I make it now? KuHB1aM 03:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Serious Question about Serious Business Would you mind undeleting bob Builderest for a second so I can put him on my user page? Cerebralz 16:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. //--Run4urLife! 17:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Feel free to delete again now. Cerebralz 17:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Done. //--Run4urLife! 17:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Quick little RP question... How do I join a Role Play? and how do I start one, and do you have any suggestions to keep it alive if I do so? Thank you in advance. Sound0ut 19:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, all new RPs must be approved by myself and C4 before they can be made. To join one, just find one you like, in your chosen character's area, and try not to go off the wall with your posts. //--Run4urLife! 19:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Sound0ut 19:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) mr. run4.............. i would like for my character, Samuel Clarke, to be included in Project Warrior Weapons. It seems perfect for what i want to set him up to be. --Sapperman 07:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC)sapperman Your going to get an instant no, because of the following reasons: #You are a new member, no super-soldiers for you. #There is a ban on any more (new) super-soldiers, Run just hasn't updated the message at the top of the WW page. //--TehK 08:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) k thanks What he said. I was away for the weekend, but TehK made it pretty clear. //--Run4urLife! 12:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hey let me know Hey let me know when you start the alternet Universe Roleplay, that I would like to do, send me a message on my profile and I control Bren, A Ghoul Hating, Raider Leader, who enjoys hurting people and raping women, yeah evil Raider, nice. --Brengarrett 18:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :We're not. Period. --Twentyfists 19:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's never gonna happen. --Solbur 19:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Why do you name all of your characters Bren? I don't name all of my characters after myself, I'm not that full of myself... And most of your characters are Mary Sue-ish... and the next line. You'll still get a line-break, and it'll all stick out well. //--Run4urLife! 14:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! Jetholt (Jetty) 15:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) One More Jacob Vaughton Fact Jacob Vaughton slew the Master in Fallout 1 using only a Deck of Cards, a Cosmetics Case, and a Picture of Elvis. --Twentyfists 04:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :The King of Rock imparted his power of asskick onto Jacob. //--Radiation King 12:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Gonna need to stop putting those up, it's getting to be a bitch to edit my userpage. //--Run4urLife! 19:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) IT'S BLOGGING TIME, YEAH BITCHES! --Twentyfists 13:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) IRC Why r u suddenly not on the IRC channel today? //--TehK 19:12, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Answering a Fallout craving. //--Run4urLife! 20:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Why r u suddenly not on the IRC channel today? //--TehK 13:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :For now, doing general cleanup on Warrior Weapons, getting rid of the more secretive martial arts and clarifying some of the induced mutations. If I was on the IRC, I'd get no work done. I'll probably be on later. //--Run4urLife! 13:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Abusive Complement I think I've come up with an abusive complement. Here goes: "Nice fucking job. You got the fucking wiki to work! Dick." Does that work? --Twentyfists 02:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Kinda. Something off about it. I would also have accepted "Fuck off for getting the wiki to work!" //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 02:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::"Nice Ass-Fucking job on getting the Goddamn, Dick-sucking, Ball-hugging Wiki working; you nigger, cunt-fuck, shlung smuggler. Go kill yourself, you pedophile cock." --User:Ramsey 03:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::That's not a complement! That's a verbal beat-down! D: //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 03:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) My god, Ramsey, that's despicable! KuHB1aM 14:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. Now, it's my turn! Stop being such a dickhead with all these wonderful motherfucking articles you make you arse. You're making everyone look bad! Cerebralz 14:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that's the best so far. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 15:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) GAA Do you follow it? --Twentyfists 00:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't really follow it. I prefer to actually do a sport, rather than watch it. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 00:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Transportation Plausibility Hey, I had a question pertaining to the fan fiction I'll be writing. In the Fallout games there is no mode of transportation aside from a'' car (too rare to find working), vertibirds (can't have it if your not enclave), and magical teleportation. I was wondering if it would be feasible for humans to tame/domesticate an animal enough to the point it would accept a human mount. This seems extremely unlikely with any animal within the current Fallout universe, and probably would have to be one of fanon creation. This creature wouldn't be used for mass transportation across the continent, but used to get to destinations quicker. Few will have been successfully tamed by a small group of people. My only alternative would be to set the locations a block away from each other so that characters could walk between them, and that is impractical at best considering the animosity of those who reside in the area. Thanks, and sorry for being kind of long winded --Ace O25 20:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Brahmin. //--TehK (tok) 20:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ace, you can plausibly tame some animals, maybe even create a mutated horse that is sociable enough to be tamed. If not, use Brahmin. '[Composite 4] (My Talk)' : Thanks man. I wanted to suggest the horses, but I have to ask what your guys' policy on the Fallout Bible is. In Fallout Bible 8, it says that all the horses died or something. I know Bethesda doesn't exactly follow it, so can I just sidestep that to make a RadHorse (working title)? --Ace O25 20:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RadHorses, Brahmin, Large Dogs, as long as it's not something like a large predator that is completely untameable, no problem. //--'Run4urLife!My Talk 21:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) : Alright cool thanks --Ace O25 21:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Design Code Would you kindly add the following code to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css. It is required for me to make a few updates to the templates. Don't copy over anything, just add it to the bottom. /* Template:Mbox */ table.mbox { color: #000; background-color: #DDD; border: 1px solid #AAA; padding: 0; margin: 0 10% 1em; font-size: 90%; line-height: normal; border-collapse: collapse; } table.mbox + table.mbox { margin-top: -0.75em; } table.mbox th { width: 40px; text-align: center; vertical-align: middle; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.5em; } table.mbox td { padding-left: 0.5em; width: 100%; } //--TehK (tok) 18:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Done. //--'''Run4urLife!My Talk 18:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Contradiction I just noticed that my Baltimore page is filed in the contradiction category, and I can't seem to change it, nor do I know why the template is attached. Can you provide help? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 02:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. For some reason it was the WIP template, even though it didn't show up on Brens page.. Grr. //--TehK (tok) 02:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Krush. *Whispers to self* Now get it right the first time! --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 02:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Nother RP Request Run4, I seem to have some support... could I make a Minnesota RP in Polis yet? I promise it won't center around the Claws... -- Fireman :I'll need a rough look at the story arc and premise before I can approve it. Unless there's a slightly rigid system to go on, an RP can dip into cock-swinging contests. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RP Suggestion Deek and Raziel are ready to go on their long-delayed adventure to Kain's farm an' shit. All I need is a name and your approval, and you could probably help with both, and we can get this show on the road. //--Radiation King 23:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :And from there? It'll need to be relatively small-scale. I don't want another war erupting. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::I doubt another war will come of this. Probably an adventure to Kain's farm, out west a ways, maybe down to Austin from there. I haven't discussed much of a plan with Ramsey yet, so I just wanted to get approval before I got any solid plans down. I do want Deek to have a minor conflict with the Enclave, though. Just a tiny one. No war or anything, mostly just a retrieval squad. //--Radiation King 23:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I'll need more than a general jist. People might join with the best of intentions or do something to make things exciting at a low-point, and that's where things kick off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Then I'll get things banged out with Ramsey and as soon as it's done, I'll get back here with it. Thanks ^^ //--Radiation King 01:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Can Deak and Raziel beat up some Nazis? Cewebwalz 02:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Why would there be Nazis? //--TehK (tok) 03:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Insane, old senile cult leader born in a vault which later had broken out. Obsessed over Hitler and the Nazi Regime, after reading a large amount of Nazi propoganda in a collectors house. Starts cult, and bang. Nazis. Edit- Good way to kick things off, and there would only be four or five of the Nazis. Unarmed fight scene starts, Nazis get their asses kicked by the more experienced/trained Deek and Raziel. There might be some sort of confronation between Raziel and Deek after about how one of them treated the threat, i.e. Deak being too soft, or Raziel killing them. Perhaps they would throw one or two of them over a bridge. Cewebwalz 03:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cewebwalz, how about you try keeping things on-topic for once? //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :That isn't nearly as fun! But seriously, I'll try to keep on topic. Cewebwalz 12:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Aschen von Deutschland The following is the summary for an RP me and Rad King thought of. The year is 2304. Nearly fifty years have passed since The Crusade moved into Germany, naming themselves The German Coalition. Since then, they have taken much of the remains of the great German city known as Berlin. They have even renamed themselves as Der Kreuzzug, and adopted the local German language. But apples never fall far from their trees, they remain ruthless warmongers like their brothers to the west. And they hunger for power. But now they may have bitten off more then they can chew. Die Glocke, an ancient Nazi experiment of unfathomable power, abandoned by its Nazi creators shortly after the second World War. Der Kreuzzug believe that this ancient wonder weapon could lead them to rule the world. But they don't have any idea of what it is truly capable of. In truth, shortly before the Great War, the Germans wired it to all the nukes they would not fire. When activated, Die Glocke would wipe Berlin off the map... if they ''can activate it. Der Kreuzzug has no idea what they are fighting for.'' It could probably be unofficial, but it doesn't effect anything in North America anyway. And I'm pretty sure KuHB1aM would be open to furthering the destruction of the Crusade (if that happens). //--TehK (tok) 22:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I helped him go over it and stuff, it all looks good to me. //--Radiation King 22:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Except for the fact that the American Crusade are in Germany, yes. And couldn't Die Glocke be a euphemism for a nuke instead? The actual Die Glocke is very doubtful to have existed, really. And it's a very "faction war" thing. Sorry to squash your dreams there. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 03:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :The American Crusade were in Germany since 2250! Thats cause KuHB1aM said so. Die Glocke did exist! Grr! //--TehK (tok) 03:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::As fun as it sounds, it seems waaaay too faction war-like for my liking after some thinking. While it seems like a good RP, anything involving faction wars, as we've seen first-hand, is at huge risk of degenerating into dick-measuring. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Twenty, just because Die Glocke may not have existed in real life doesn't mean we can't refer to it like it did in the Fallout universe, especially considering they never actually talked about Germany in the game. Also, Run4, are there any edits we can make to the RP setting to change it? Like maybe do a Nuke-styled RP where a few small groups (like a squad of Das Kruzzade, a squad of Der Aufstand and some nutcase wasters) go after Die Glocke to use it as some sort of doomsday weapon? Like the Kruzzade to research it, Der Aufstand to threaten Berlin into submission and the wastelanders to do some crazy shit like worship it a la Raziel's cult of personality? //--Radiation King 15:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The Crusade would use it as a weapon, the rebels (Der Aufstand) would hide it, and the normal Germans would research it. //--TehK (tok) 15:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) So a nuke replay? I'd prefer something original, that avoids anything remotely faction-warlike. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to think of something original, but it all ends up starting a faction war in the end according to my intracranial simulations. //--Radiation King 23:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) How about a war in the back round? There's a war over the cities territory, but no active combat in the RP until the end. And there would be some sort of No Mans Land, where the Crusade and the Nazis don't go due to large amounts of Ferals, Raiders, and basically all the shit that people don't like where Die Glocke is located? A few Rebels want to find it and use the area as the main Headquarters for the rebels?(as the location had Die Fucking Glocke in it. They invade, the dudes blow it up) Cewebwalz 02:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Interesting. But it still involves a faction war that could rearrange Germany! //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::No.. he said they'd BLOW UP DIE GLOCKE. That's not activating it (activating it blows up Berlin, lol) //--TehK (tok) 12:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::So you missed the part where he says "War in the Background" then? //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::After a nuclear apocalypse, the factions would be constantly fighting over control over the city. The nazis would want to get back the territory they lost to the Crusade when the Crusade entered the city and rallied support for their cause, and the Crusade would want to re-take Berlin and use it as a head quarters for their new Empire in Europe (just guessing their plans). Both Factions (I know they're not called the Crusade in Berlin, but I don't really care) would be in constant war since the Crusade entered. The No Mans Land would act as a boundary, which would be the main reason for the lack of Conflict in the city at the time of the Role Play. Cewebwalz 17:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Help please I recently joined the wiki to write some fanon for Fallout. Most of the times i save though, right below the title it says: read as spam (222). its in read. i realize that i am a beginner when it comes to wiki's but i really want to get into this one. plz help out --Big steve555 02:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Friday September 4 10:23 p.m. Help please I recently joined the wiki to write some fanon for Fallout. Most of the times i save though, right below the title it says: read as spam (222). its in read. i realize that i am a beginner when it comes to wiki's but i really want to get into this one. plz help out --Big steve555 02:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Friday September 4 10:23 p.m. :I'd say go ahead with your edit right now and see what happens. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 03:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks if you tried anything, but still no. Once i saved and it instanetly was "read as spam (222). During a different time though i saved twice and the second time it "read as spam (222). I click the save page at the bottom. Am i doing something wrong? --Big steve555 12:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :What are you doing that could be read as Spam? I'm still not sure what the problem is. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to start Vault 66, located in Arizona. i start off with putting "Vault 66" in the title sequence, then procide to wrtie about it. When i click "Save page" it says mark "read as spam (222)". shoudl i be putting in some sort of code, cause all i do is write about Vault 66. --Big steve555 13:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) What are you using to access the internet? Mozilla Firefox, IE8, Chrome, ect?--Pattrick 14:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Its just Internet Explorer --Big steve555 16:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, try two things for me, first, download Firefox and try that. and if that doesnt work, post the entirety of your page on my talk page, and I'll try to make a page for you, I'll give you all the credit of course :3. try Firefox though first :D EDIT: Damn, I need to remember to log on >.<--Pattrick 16:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Compiling an Awesome List I'm compiling an awesome list of martial arts movies to get. Since you've linked to more martial arts movies than anyone else I know, what do you recommend I get? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 19:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Check out the South Korean film My Wife Is a Gangster --OvaltinePatrol 20:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ong Bak is worth a look. Terrible plot and actors, but the action makes up for it. Fearless too. It'd be a sin not to mention Enter the Dragon. Fist of Legend as well. Any Steven Seagal film is worth a look because of the rare use of aikido (as long as you don't mind awful acting and flimsy plots). Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. House of Flying Daggers. Hero. Anything involving Jackie Chan that's not aimed at young teens and kids. Anything involving Jet Li and Bruce Lee. Anything involving Sammo Hung is worth a watch for the fights, if you can handle his accent (which makes everything he says sound fairly boring). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I was going to suggest Steven Seagal, Run4 >_>. Other than that, Run4 covered pretty much everything. Safe Room If you're still interested, mainly because you're the only other alive admin on there, that wiki is suddenly more active. But, the new members have to learn some stuff, as they are from the Halo fanon.. not that they are posting Halo stuff, it's just that the way they write is "un-liked", haha. //--TehK (tok) 19:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Deletion I think you've given these articles enough time. //--TehK (tok) 01:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Vault guy's back, so I'm just gonna de-tag that, but yeah, the others can go. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Magnitude of Rain of Fire Hey, i will like to ask you a series of questions regarding the event "Rain of Fire", from which parts of the world the people could see how the shells hit the ground? and what damage could cause to South America, more specifically the northern areas like Venezuela, Colombia, Panama, Etc.? --Azazass 01:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Honest answer is that depends entirely on whether or not those areas have large militarized factions, given that the Rain was our tool to "trim" the numbers of such factions. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well the faction im currently writing is the Venezuelan Federation and this faction has its beginnings just after the Great War, I am still in the years 2100s and early 2200, they have good equipment and a sizeable number, but this numbers and equipments follow the rules, take a look to my article if you wish and correct me if am wrong in anything. --Azazass 02:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :I'll give it a look ASAP. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:29, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Weaps Hey, to avoid making 32 differant Weapons corporations, I was planning on making a single article for all the smaller companies with only a few products. Do you think I should call it Misc. Weapons or Misc. Weapon Corporations? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 02:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. Up to yourself really. //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey, I'd like to make a template for myself, like a "this article is mine and you need permission to edit it" type of template and I don't know how to make one. :| I thought you could help, thanks... Insane! 23:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :TehK would be the guy to go to for that. My coding skills are . . . less than impressive, to put it kindly. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well alright, I ask him. Thanks anyways... Insane! 23:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Im back! (again) Hey runner, im back once again and hopefully I wont mysteriously disappear for a few months again. MisterTaibot 04:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, hang on, who's this? FanonCannon or someone else? //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It's FanonCannon, it says so on his user page.... 13:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Help Run4 I am having trouble putting the infobox in the right spot, if you able could you make a blank page only with an info box, but you could also help me if you don't want to make the blank page. Any help would be appreciated. MisterTaibot 19:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :What infobox? Character, Location etc etc. ? //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) The infobox for groups, im making a group. MisterTaibot 19:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Image Categories Now that I know to do so, that's what I'll do. Thanks! --Osbo 10:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) RP Possibillity.- Northeast I'd like to eventually create an RP around the Northeast using some of the stuff I've been creating, possibly going down into New Jersey from New York. I know that there was a previous adventure there. Where would I find it (so it can be unified). Also - what would be the procedure to begin an RP page? --Osbo 16:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :First I'll need a run-through of what's going to be done in the RP, as a general idea of the plot and story arc (when we gave certain people free reign, things rapidly went from storytelling to dick-measuring). After that, I'd be in a better position to approve of the RP or not. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I have a rough idea of what I'll be going for, but I want to finish a lot more of New Jersey before it. Basically a team gets sent to New Jersey to retrieve a few things while getting caught up in the J.H.C. equivalent of the Salem Witch Trials. Not an epic uber-battle sort of thing, more of a using wits to get out of this sort of thing. Thoughts?--Osbo 20:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::That actually sounds pretty cool, considering that I'm studying the Salem Witch Trials now. You have my vote. //--Radiation King 20:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm all for making RPers think before pulling guns. As for a team, does that mean you'll be making the characters and passing them around (not necessarily a bad thing, it means people won't be using hand-made "badasses"), or would the team be set out as separate roles and RPers make a character to fit said role? Anyway, I've got Kruger and the Death Guard up in Manhattan anyway (conceivably could be sent out by the MOS, but who knows, I might go for Viktor Strozzi, never used him in an RP before). I've actually got a bunch of characters up that end of the gaff. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::The Team should be made up of existing characters, some may have worked together before, some not. I considered the possibility of using a (unknown to the characters) No Such Agency handler (representing a mysterious, but interested group), however, it could be any bit of setup. They travel to Princeton from New York, which requires them to go through the J.H.C.. Some mysterious group smuggles some advanced Energy Tech on them, and suddenly they're in the middle of a witch hunt led by the Adventists. :::::Obviously I need to finish Newark and Atlantic City first, as well as Princeton but the J.H.C. is set up enough for it. It's still Enclave controlled territory, but instead of a direct military confrontation, this is about the characters having to deal with the people, with zealotry, and with criminal underground of New Jersey.--Osbo 21:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Speaking of the Criminal Underworld, I just happen to know a certain Drug Dealer/Recently turned bank Robber that lives in New Jersey! Cewebwalz 22:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) To bring the Angel of Death along for the ride or not . . . well, he does do a lot of travel around New England. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) To Rowey or not to Rowey... I have had a yearning to make a new character. //--Radiation King 23:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Damn. Now I've actually got to do this. Glance through my New Jersey pages (Newark, Atlantic City, J.H.C., Better Society, Inc. and shoot me any ideas. I'm tentatively calling this the Garden State Witch Hunts. Yeah, I know, needs work. -- 16:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) That was me. --Osbo 16:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Can't wait to see this; just give me time to finish Bjorn and I'll have a fresh character for the roleplay. Because apparently Ovaltine still hasn't decided to start his "wild wild west" roleplay yet. //--Radiation King 22:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Run, go Strozzi. That would be cool. Also, when does this RP take place? That would determine whether I use Silas, Vladimir, or someone else. Just so you know, Vladimir left the AWA after the civil war and Rain of Fire. I just haven't updated the page in a while. --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 02:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) We haven't had an RP set before the Outcasts before. Maybe and RP before most of the characters met. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) You know who I haven't RPed as in a while? Roy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I support the inclusion of the idiotic super mutants joining of the RP. Cewebwalz 12:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I concur. I'll have to get Bjorn in on this shit so we can have two crazy, ripshit-pissed berserkers. //--Radiation King 13:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Roy's not as much ripshit-pissed as too-thick-to-stir-with-a-stick. On a side-note, I'm trying to find an appropriate pic of the Hulk for Roy's infobox. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Enclave Territory. Super Mutants. Hmm.--Osbo 17:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :The Northeast isn't really Enclave Territory. There are some compounds, and Rhode Island is a fortified No Man's Land, but they don't dominate the Northeast to any major extent. They terrorise it with their patrols and all, but it's not under their rule or anything. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking about New Jersey. Also, the Geographic info at the bottom of the J.H.C. page. --Osbo 19:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::And the Enclave's problems with manpower are non-existant somehow? It'd still be a loose hold on the region. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair warning though. Considering the port of entry will be the J.H.C. (In real life and what I've read here, it's difficult from New York in any other way) just be aware.--Osbo 14:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unless I'm playing as Kruger and the Death Guard, I'll be coming in from the southwest of the area. But I don't really mind coming in anywhere as Roy, he's a Mutant that loves wandering and hitting things, so he can show up pretty much anywhere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Whatever Group would bring Roy in would consider all of the above. So they'll probably stress the importance of going through the tunnels. We can work it out.--Osbo 14:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He's got the attention span of a gnat. He'd probably sign up to any group that offered food as part of the employment aggreement. Or switch sides at absolute random. He'll be a wildcard, so don't be shy to ask me to use his randomness as a plot device. And he'll take people at face value. If they're nice to him, he'll assume they're good people and will destroy anything that stands against them until he discovers otherwise, at which point, well, the only thing that's gonna come between the former boss and Roy's digestive tract is a fast car and a lot of luck. He'd even work with the Enclave if they didn't try to kill him. Yes, he is that stupid. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Settled. I'm playing as Bjorn. //--Radiation King 14:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so far it's Radiation King- As Bjorn Gudmundson Run4urlife- As Roy Osbo- As Unknown Guy Cewebwalz- As Lucas Moss (Edit at will) Cool. I could turn this around. If it's easier for the characters, we either start from the Manhattan Ruins, or do the reverse. Another possibility is that our characters gather in Connecticut or Maryland and travel East or North, depending. One will start you off heading to Atlantic City, another will start you off headed to Newark. I'll have to invent a faction for each - but at least one would be Better Societyjust for the fun of it. Thoughts?--Osbo 15:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna put forward the idea of the characters all being hired separately by No Such Agency to go into this at different angles and then have the characters collide as their separate investigations lead them to the same conclusions or lead them to taking each other on to prevent strangers nosing around in their investigations to prevent evidence-planting or double-crosses. Alternatively, characters could end up working together on said objective. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda like that. Alright, I'll start Lucas Moss out in Newark being blackmailed by ___ crime family (no he won't be a made man, this is purely merc work) to look into a problem with their smuggling operation. Roy could come in from the southwest, running into Nicole van der Linde and her caravan on the way there. Bjorn could be having a grand old time in Atlantic City when he ends up owing money to the wrong people, so they send him into the J.H.C. for a similar mission that Lucas is. Something like that.--Osbo 16:06, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Deadly. Now what use would intel brokers have for Fallout's King Kong? A strongarm? Protection for snitches? "Evidence Destroyer"? //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::"Everything Destroyer"? //--Radiation King 17:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Who said it was the NSA that was interested? ;)--Osbo 23:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) When does this RP take place? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 00:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm open, post Rain of Fire, and after the last adventure in the Manhattan Ruins. --Osbo 10:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Run4 - Roy Still interested in Slayerville? Also, I think Blake Wilson will be my guy for this RP--Osbo 18:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) If he's still guarding Nicole, he'll follow wherever she leads and bust any heads that bar the way. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) User:Stebner603 Who is User:Stebner603? The mystery of the day...--Osbo 20:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :New kid on the block, invading NYC? --XterrorX 20:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. His guys got massacred in NY and emigrated to DC. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Disjointed Character Pages Run4 - what's the best way to ensure the statboxes don't break the whole thing up? --Osbo 17:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Generally by putting the Infoboxes in separate sections. That's not a problem when characters have long sections in the article like Jacob and other long character pages, but for short ones, it can become problematic. Generally, putting the Stat Box in the section after the character's biography should do the trick. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Key article (plz respond asap) Alright, just wanted to ask if a key article like the canon one(seen here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_3_keys) would be ok. I was wondering if a fanon, Keys page, would be ok. Of course, it would be open to everyone to add keys to, I just didn't want to start making key articles cuz' that would be like article spam. Waiting for your confirmation, thanks... Insane! 03:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I've created Fanon Keys, you are free to judge it's creation. Insane! 04:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok I've updated it more, please vote. Thanks... Insane! 15:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's deleted. As for Osbo's suggestion for the weapons and armour, well, we have Category:Weapons and Category:Armor. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC)